Campaign
Under work!!! What is campaign? Campaign is an event where two factions fight for domination over a land and later on for unifier of the scenario. Taking place about every other weekend(usually announced), players can vote on what tactics will be used in campaign and at the same time, another map called "Camp" will open for players to visit. Players can find their generals walking around here, and most Market NPCs will be in the camp sites.(Includes Blacksmith, Broker, Tailor, Merchant, Antiques Dealer) Old Coin Reward Participation With the Rising 2 Update that also introduce Battle of Jing Province scenario,player can gain old coin based on participation and based on battle type.More info on these old coin reward come later. When is campaign annouced and started? Campaign is annouced once every two weeks each month. Each server has their own starting day and starting times. For Japan server, campaign schedule are annouced 8pm(Japan time) on Wenesday. For information on this schedule, please refer to the Event page. How are forces and land fought for decided? As shown on the picture above, the highest conflict points of a battlefield will be the main factor for which factions fight eachother. The determined days are decided by the GMs, as sometime even the highest point may need to fight on the second day of the campaign weekend. For final campaign. The two factions with the least amount of territory will fight, and the winner of that campaign will face the leading faction. Note that this only works for three faction scenarios. Final Campaigns will be 90k vs 90k as no territory is at stake. How troop number in campaign is decided? Coming soon!!! Elder Statesman Elder Statesman serve as one of the most important roles in affecting a campaign's outcome. In campaign, they are the ones who can control how tactics and formation are used in after holding a proposal and receiving a certain amount of votes and will increase as time passes with 100 votes is the starting votes for it. Each proposal last around 10 min before it will dissapear.Each faction can have 50 elder statesman judged by the campaign contribution with first 5 rank is regarded as High Rank,20 rank later as intermeddiate rank and 25 lastly is the low rank class. Apart from naming rank,all 50 elder statesman behave the same. For the first campaign however, elder statesman are selected based on the highest honor and rank. Note: Voting is rank restricted with player can only start vote when in Strategist General rank. Invited and accepting the appointment and the benefit of it. Elder Statesman in Action Campaign info structure Coming soon too!!! Formation Formation is one of the new features for campaign. This replaces the reliance on streak and morale of a faction's players to deal damage. There are 9 formations, with each of them having their own advatanges, disadvantages, and neutral stats against other formations. The starting formation is decided with voting via players after campaign is annouced and lasting until 24 hour before the campaign starts. During campaign, formation can be changed through the tactics progress by Elder Statesman via voting process and completing the mission for the formation change. During campaign, there will be 3 levels of formation similar to the God of War buff in the original campaign, which affects both damage inflicted and received. The left-most column shows the current used formation with the top-most row showing the enemy's current formation. X - Disadvantage O - Advantage - - Neutral Below shows the formation effect in campaign As shown table above, certain formations give different effects when used against the enemy formation. Above picture shows both formations are in neutral state. The effect of the formations will be shown above the ally formation on the black box as shown in the picture. Below shows the effects when in advantage and disadvantage formation. Advantage Effect: Troop damage to enemy increased Troop received damage from enemty decreased Tactics rate compation increases. Disadvantage Effect: Troop damage to enemy decreased. Troop received damage from enemy increased. Tactics rate complation decreased, Tactics One of the new and more important features that affect a campaign's outcome is tactics. Tactics can consist from: *Recovery effect for troop number *Deal damage to either all general or single general of the opposing, *Change formation During campaign, the Elder Statesman of each faction can make a proposal where player can vote with the "support" vote button for approval. After the tactics is approved, players have to complete the mission for the task which consist of players participating and winning the match the general is assigned to. For example, one of the tactics is ao apply a new formation and player has to fight in a match with Deng Ai who is assigned to the tactics. Once the completion rate is 100%, then the tactics will be applied. Keep in mind that tactics have a time limit in order for it to be completed. Failure to finish the tactics in time will cause the tactic to be aborted. Here's an example of a tactic currently being used along the requirement: 1.Objective of the tactics 2.Effect of the tactics 3.Time for the tactics to be aborted or failure 4.The Elder Statesman who request the tactics. List of Tactics To use tactics first, the Elder Statesman must make a proposal with 100 votes accepted by the players in order to make it happen. Once approved, tactics can be fullfilled by: 1-Fought with the specificed general until a percentage quota filled. 2-Get a certain amount of streaks. 3-Fullfil a certain amount of damage. Tactics have certain quota needed to be completed in order for the tactic to succeed. The bigger the effect is, the more it takes to succeed and activate the tactic. Here's some of the most used tactics(more will come soon) 1-Troop recovery affected by the percentage of the current troop. 2-Overall general damage. 3-Single general damage. 4-Formation chage. Unrivaled General Favorite Tactics Hmm...should this be posted here or the general page...ah well I find it out later. Pre-Vote Tactics Before Campaign Before any campaign start,shortly after the campaign annouced,the campaign officer will have an option on the campaign briefing where player who has elder statesman position can vote for what tactics to be used during campaign later.For player that does not have the position can do the same 48 hour before campaign stareted until 24 hour later. Capital City and Target City Info Coming Soon!!! What happens after campaign is over? This will come at a later date~ Differences between normal campaign and final campaign Normal campaign: -Starting troop are affected by the distance of both side's capital to the land being fought over. If there is no land being contested, both sides will start with 90k troop and equal morale. -Participating generals in campaign are decided by how many players server a particular general. This means if Sima Yi, Sima Zhao, and Deng Ai are served by more players than the other generals, then they will appear the most in campaign. -Formation and tactics planned are decided by voting after campaign is annouced and will last until 24 hour before the campaign starts. -Victor of the campaign will win the land that was fought for. If the land belongs to a faction, the losing faction will lose a few force domestic points from the lost land, with the victor gaining the lost force domestic points. Final Campaign: -Starting troop count for both side are the same with each at 90k -Formation and tactics planned are decided by the voting after campaign is annouced and will last until 24 hour before the campaign starts. -Participating general are decided at random. -No land is contested. -When final campaign has been annouced, all types of reincarnation are automatically locked. -Order of the campaign set up is, the faction with the lowest city armount will fight with other faction until the winner able to fight the faction with the most land last. -Probability to get Stronghold map is increased. -The victor to all this final campaign will make the faction appear as the winner of the scenario and will unify the land in the ending. Tips to Win Campaign easily. 1.Campaign consist of the following battles: -Defeat 2000 enemies. -Capture base enemy/all base variety -Destroy the enemy forces -Defeat the enemy leader So mastering all of these can help a lot in winning. 2.Carefully watch the formation, formation status affect the damage dealt and taken. 3.Pay attention to the tactics planned by the Elder Statesman, remember campaign in DWOZ is about working together to win campaign. Streaks are no longer the major factor in winning apart from achievement record. 4.This one is no brainer but just incase, get in a party when doing campaign. Campaign rooms are set by 5 general that players can choose while the other 5 enemy general are set at random. Meaning there is a probability of 20 room combinations per campaign. 5.Skills are more important than your weapons. You can go ahead with high ranked weapons and gear with so many mod and blue bar, but if you don't have the skill, you will only feed. Oh..good connection make differences too. 6.By the way do participate in voting proposal set by the elder statesman.100 votes are neeeded for each proposal requestes.If passes,the same proposal require more vote to applied the proposal. Category:Browse